


Absence de gâteau [Ausencia de pastel]

by ShiJisatsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Escolar, Japanese, Love, M/M, Romance, School, Yaoi, original - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiJisatsu/pseuds/ShiJisatsu
Summary: Tsutomu nunca ha abierto su corazón a otra persona, hasta que conoció  a Kishō, un muchacho totalmente opuesto a él que busca la forma de cambiar su perspectiva. Juntos deberán enfrentar sucesos que pondrán en peligro su confianza.
Relationships: Kishou x Tsutomu





	1. Introducción

¿Cómo se califica a un ser vacío entre tantos individuos? Vivir de tal forma en donde no importa tu personalidad, ya que tu estatus social puede simplemente destruirte sin que sueltes palabra alguna.

Cuando se habla de la preparatoria, normalmente se asimila una etapa llena de romances e historias llenas de sentimientos que terminan por atraparte y mejorarte como persona, una belleza que te hace estar radiante por amor, o un relato de rechazo donde eres iluminado por el reflector de la tragedia que eclosionó una versión magnífica, fruto del dolor.

Al inicio puede elegir tu propio camino, y conforme te acercas a la meta final, el camino se vuelve tan estrecho que no tienes más opción que ir en línea recta, con la incertidumbre de si saldrás ileso o no.

En mi romance de preparatoria, solo puede existir un chico dulce y experto en hacerte sonreír, el sujeto ideal e inalcanzable para alguien que no llevaba una vida monocromática.

El simple hecho de escuchar que otros pronuncian su nombre, basta para una agradable sensación, la cual se extiende hasta hacerse pasar por interminable en mi interior.

Un caballero como Kishō siempre busca lo mejor. Se trata de nada menos que un muchacho que aprecia su entorno sin medirse, disfrutando de sufrir heridas como muestra de haber sobrevivido a un acontecimiento complejo. Es complicado asimilar que pude tener a una persona tan maravillosa a mi lado, que me hizo sonreír hasta el final.


	2. Capítulo 1

Las habitaciones vacías siempre tienen las tonalidades más lúgubres. Dar un paso hacia adelante o retroceder, ¿qué más importa? El resultado nos llevará tarde o temprano hacia el mismo destino: la muerte.

Donde no existe algo fijo, ¿será necesario apostarlo todo por una felicidad momentánea que más adelante traerá arrepentimiento?

La escuela es uno de los peores lugares a los que puedes asistir. Se trata de una prisión con reglas injustas, las cuáles limitan tus acciones, reprimiendo tus pensamientos. Si buscas ser escuchado, uno de los requisitos es ser popular para que entablen diálogo contigo, o peor, debes ser llamativo y falso para que tus compañeros noten tu existencia.

Todo el mundo lo sabe, si quieres escapar de ello debes ir en contra de la corriente. Con tal de no caer en ese error, seré un chico al que no le importe si la gente nota su presencia o no, bastará con conocerme a mí mismo y ser consciente de mis acciones. Alguien digno de admirar para los fantasmas, sin necesitar de ninguna otra persona para ser feliz.

Una alegría contemplativa donde es inevitable sonreír por no pertenecer a un grupo tan desagradable.

Mi nombre es Inoue Tsutomu, tengo 18 años y curso el segundo grado en la preparatoria, todo el mundo me conoce por ser el que se sienta al fondo junto a la ventana para poder admirar el paisaje, algo bastante relajante para todo ser humano. Descansar de esa forma es un obsequio mientras realizo las actividades escolares.

Ser un estudiante es realmente pesado, preferiría permanecer en casa, recostado en mi futón mientras instalo un videojuego que servirá para entretenerme más tarde. O cocinar algo delicioso que terminaré disfrutando y compartiendo con mi hermana. Incluso la idea de trabajar no suena tan mal, cualquier opción resulta agradable, excepto el pasarla rodeado de personas que te hablan por beneficio propio.

Mi mente se mantiene con su ingenio a tope, siento la necesidad de expresar mis ideas aunque al final solamente puedo sentir que es absurdo cuando otros halagan a los primeros de la clase, a quienes ponen en un pedestal ; no hay lugar en el mundo para la equidad. Si quieres llegar lejos y ser "reconocido" deberás pasar también por muchas injusticias, en ese caso, ¿cuál es el punto de manejar tan engorrosas herramientas si se trata de algo efímero?

Es impresionante la forma en la que se les aplaude tanto sus triunfos como sus errores. Pero los fracasos de un chico insignificante siempre son remarcados hasta el cansancio. Si analizo mi situación, yo soy una persona que camina sin rumbo, no tengo un objetivo, me mantengo en un agujero estático y me convierto en una escoria humana que vive de gastar su tiempo en cosas inútiles. Eso me ha resuelto evidente tras ver que se trata del segundo año consecutivo en el que mis compañeros olvidan mi cumpleaños.

Para mí no resulta una fecha tan especial, no obstante, siendo parte de la clase, se espera que por lo menos alguien se acerque a dar una felicitación. Por el contrario, mujeres y hombres se encontraban rodeando al peor de todos los estudiantes: Takayama Kishō. Amistoso, amable, sonriendo cada día y con el puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil. No era una gran sorpresa, a diario le llevaban presentes.

Tan irritante de ver.

❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ 

Había llegado la hora de la salida, todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo, iría corriendo a casa para descansar y repasar los apuntes que realicé durante la clase, nada mejor que retroalimentarse tras una cómoda siesta, preparándome para ser productivo en la noche.

Por azares del destino eso no fue posible, intenté cruzar la puerta y deshacerme de todo lo relacionado con la esclavitud escolar y los castigos de convivir con el resto de la sociedad, pero ese muchacho irritante estaba adelante mío, prohibiéndome avanzar más.

—¿Me darías permiso? Trato de ir a casa —mencioné con un tono cortante, haciéndole saber que anhelaba retirarme tan pronto como fuese posible.

—Me tomará unos minutos, ¿sí?

¿Por qué? No infringí ninguna regla, ¿a qué se debía la detención? No eso no era lo importante, ¿por qué estaba buscando algo entre sus cosas?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kishō sacó una pequeña caja, entregándomela con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es para ti. —Continúo hablando con aquella voz sumamente masculina que no terminaba de convencerme; era Kishō, el chico que odiaba, o eso quería creer— Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños, quise hacerte un pequeño detalle, Tsutomu.

—Te agradezco —respondí con enfado—, pero no quiero recibir lo que te regalaron otras personas.

—¡Estás completamente equivocado! Yo hice ese regalo, incluso te escribí algo en una carta que te deje.

—¿Y por qué piensas que voy a creerte?

Al parecer no estaba respondiendo de una forma muy agradable, pues su reacción fue quedar perplejo ante mi pregunta, hasta que decidió hablar, mostrando un semblante serio:

—Siempre caminas por los pasillos, mirando al resto con indiferencia y sonriendo de vez en cuando, sin embargo, cuando crees que nadie te está prestando atención, en tu mirada se percibe un ligero cambio cuando estoy cerca. Pensé que me odiabas, así que intenté saber más de ti. Como presidente del consejo estudiantil conseguí la información fácilmente, por ello sé que cumplíamos el mismo día.

—¿Eso no te convierte en un acosador? —cuestioné.

—Lo siento, es posible que se interprete así. Aunque no pude evitar acercarme, me doy cuenta de que no sonríes por dentro, eso me preocupa. Decidí hacerte un detalle para que entiendas que quiero tener algo contigo; no deseo que nos llevemos mal, no mereces estar solo. Eres una buena persona, deberías sonreír.

—Disculpa, hoy es tu cumpleaños y he sido el único que no te compró un regalo, señor perfecto —contesté con un tono de burla hacia el de hebras largas—. Sé que todos te adoran, solamente diré que yo no seré parte de tu club de fans. Agradezco el detalle, pero no estaré detrás de ti, suspirando como todos esos hipócritas.

Debía decirlo. Aunque su forma de ser honesto era algo agresiva, quería dejar en claro que detestaba seguir aquellas multitudes donde deseaban apuñalarse por la espalda unos a otros.

—Tsutomu, lee lo que dice la carta, por favor. No te detendré más, espero que disfrutes del regalo.

Sin añadir nada más, dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando hacia su destino.

¿Qué había sido eso? En muy pocas ocasiones tuve oportunidad de hablar con él y cuando se daba la ocasión, no debatíamos más que asuntos escolares.

Antes de dirigirme a casa, abrí la caja y saqué el sobre para leer la misiva:

"Querido Tsutomu:

Mi propósito es escribir algo breve y directo, con lo que puedas entender mis verdaderas intenciones.

Últimamente, mientras un montón de gente me rodea como nunca, he presenciado en ti un sentimiento similar a la resignación. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante ello, por lo que quise saber más sobre tu persona. Entre tantas cosas, noté que tú forma de ser resulta amigable, y aprovechando que tengo la oportunidad de plasmarte mis pensamientos, añadiré que he encontrado singularidad en ti.

Suena como si mi vida se basara en acosarte, aunque eso mismo me ha llevado a hacerte una invitación. Por favor, el día de mañana pasemos el receso en la azotea. Solamente así podremos conocernos como es debido.

Además, quería mencionarte que actualmente eres el único que sabe mi fecha de cumpleaños. Es un tanto curioso, puesto que ese será un punto a tratar el día de mañana. No menciones nada al respecto, es un secreto.

Te esperaré.

Atentamente:

Tu estimado y leal amigo, Kishō."

Como una gran ola de problemas, cada palabra golpeó mi rostro hasta dejarme aturdido y sorprendido por completo. Otro presente que noté en el interior de la caja parecía ser un exquisito y adorable pastel para una persona. A juzgar por algunos detalles, como un trozo de chocolate con su nombre escrito, demostraba que no había ninguna mentira en sus palabras.

Encima, debió ser cuidadoso desde el traslado hasta el mantenerlo intacto durante las clases sin llamar la atención de la multitud que lo rodeaba.

¿Por qué llegó Kishō a atacar de esa forma? Necesitaba respuestas, en cambio, me formulaba más preguntas.


	3. Capítulo 2

Se trataba de la primera ocasión que asistía a clases con ansias por descubrir alguna respuesta como si con ello fuese a obtener un motivo para existir; por más que lo pensaba, era absurdo reaccionar de esa forma. Incluso en mi pupitre sentía la necesidad de mirar a Kishō, deseando que esa reunión se diera lo antes posiblemente, no obstante, como si su acoso le ayudara a leer mi mente, el de cabellera larga se colocó delante mío, alejándose de la pizarra por primera ocasión. En aquel lugar se encontraba Masaomi Banri, el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, quien mostró confusión mientras cedía el asiento.

Una vez sentado, Kishō se giró para mirarme, lo hacía con una sonrisa realmente desesperante para mi gusto, como si esperara que hablara yo primero. Me encogí de hombros y decidí retroceder un poco.

¿En qué estaba pensando? No, nunca pensaría en dirigirle la palabra, ¿por qué yo tenía que dar el primer paso? Avanzar un poco más le haría ver que mi interés es mayor, cuando es todo lo contrario. Es cierto, ese era el motivo de mi ansiedad, esperaba escucharlo y terminar con ese tema tan pronto como fuese posible. 

¿Realmente confundía mi ansiedad con emoción? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, sin importar que en horarios nocturnos me mantuve ocupado trabajando arduamente, logré despertar animado por primera vez, ¿estaba contagiándome su falsa felicidad? Por favor, no...

❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ 

Inmediatamente de que sonó el timbre para el receso, salí a la azotea como se me había solicitado en la carta, si quería tratar un asunto de ese tipo, lo mejor sería apresurarme para pedirle que se alejara de una vez por todas.

Como siempre, cuando estaba por soltar la primera palabra, se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme con emoción que no llegó a impedir únicamente una charla apropiada, sino que terminó por hacerme caer. Al parecer no estaba considerando mi baja estatura y debilidad, pues no dejaba de recargar todo su peso encima. Comencé a sentir una dulce fragancia emanando de él, algo similar a la esencia de vainilla que cautivaba por la suavidad del aroma, pintando un paisaje comparable al atardecer, todo en una bella fantasía; amaba ese olor, me traía buenos recuerdos.

—Tsutomu, me alegra que estés aquí —mencionó en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba una mano para brindarme apoyo—. Eso quiere decir que realmente quieres conocerme, ¿no? Me alegra como no imaginas.

Quería restarle importancia a todo lo que decía, aunque fue imposible no darme cuenta de que ese chico estaba emanando pureza. Tenía que ser directo, prolongar las cosas podría resultar en algo negativo.

—En realidad, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.

Al intentar levantarme, quise mirar sus ojos, pero esa mirada me lo impedía, eran un iris oscuro y nada más, ¿a qué se debía que me hicieran realizar una pausa tan larga y un gesto tan normal para mí?

—¿Preguntar? Adelante.

—¿Por qué el acoso? Entiendo que quieras que seamos amigos, aunque me resulta extraño que hayas llegado a tal grado, soy insignificante, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? Si respondo a ello, ¿vas a reaccionar mal?

—No te preocupes, quiero saber la verdad.

—Te quiero a ti, ¿hay algo de malo con eso?

¿De qué estaba hablando? No pude soltar ni una palabra más después de eso. Fue un bombardeo que dejó mi mente en blanco. 

Tal vez por lo dicho, o por la manera en la que lo mencionó, algo me había afectado, dejando mi corazón acelerado. Si decía que me encontraba agitado por dormir poco, estaría ocultando algo más. Eso fue devastador en cierto sentido, elegí una pésima pregunta, aunque no se me ocurrió una diferente que me ayudara a disipar mis dudas.

Kishō solamente estaba jugando conmigo, él entendía el peso de sus palabras y se atrevió a enunciar un conjunto de vocablos en tal orden que lo volvió envolvente. Sin más, grité antes de salir corriendo del lugar, esperando no seguir con ese diálogo.

—¡Para mí lo es! Llegas de la nada a dejarme una carta en la que dices que me acosas, muestras una extraña persistencia y encima me abrazas como si me conocieras de toda la vida, ¿quién no sentiría confusión? Necesito que entiendas, vas demasiado rápido, Kishō. 

¡Qué sorpresa! Logré ser sincero y sin darle vueltas al asunto. La satisfacción incrementaba con cada segundo que transcurría, tal vez debí intentar ser sincero desde el inicio.

Por fortuna sobraba algo de tiempo, suficiente para regresar a la cafetería y comprar alimentos que saciarían mi hambre. Caminé por los pasillos, tratando de acelerar el paso y llegar a tiempo.

Tal vez me equivoqué al inicio, no tenía ni una pizca de suerte. Lo comprobé con mis propios ojos. En la cafetería ya no tenían nada a la venta, llegué demasiado tarde.

Como si la situación no pudiera ser peor, detrás de mí apareció el acosador número uno de Japón, sonriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Por qué me sigues?

—Dijiste que voy demasiado rápido, intentaré ir más lento. Eso no implica que esté más lejos, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Eso no es una excusa, Kishō!

—Para mí lo es, me siento cómodo a tu lado. Me esforzaré para que no te sientas incómodo.

De nuevo con lo mismo, con aquellas palabras tan directas y sinceras. Intenté desviar la mirada, de ese modo haría menos evidente que Kishō provocaba el carmín de mis mejillas.

Un extraño sonido me inundó en pena, mi estómago mandaba señales para recibir alimentos, sin embargo, no había nada cerca, ¿cómo sobreviviría a tal situación tan repentina?

—Tsutomu, te preparé algo —enunció el azabache—; supuse que íbamos a demorarnos en la conversación, así que traje comida para ambos.

Kishō tomó asiento y comenzó a descubrir el bento. Acomodó la tapa en un costado y sacó los palillos para sujetar un poco y alzar la mano en espera de mi respuesta. No tuve otra opción más que aceptarlo.

Introducir la comida fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, aunque se trataba de algo simple, experimenté la felicidad por lo maravilloso que sabía. No solamente era un chico atractivo con personalidad atenta y buenas notas, también lograba cocinar como un profesional.

—Eres un ángel —mencioné.

Tomé asiento delante de él y esperé para poder consumir un poco más. Fue cuestión de segundos para notar que aquella persona estaba con un ligero sonrojo, ¿era por llamarle "ángel"? 

Esa expresión hizo que mis dudas se disiparan, nunca había conocido a un chico tan atractivo y tierno como Kishō.

Un minuto, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No, yo no lo percibía así. Oh, tal vez un poco...

—Realmente eres asombroso —dije con una expresión alegre—. De verdad agradezco este detalle.

—¿Crees que soy asombroso? 

Por primera vez, mi acosador gesticuló con una especie de mezcla entre pena e inseguridad, así que intenté saber un poco más al respecto.

—Claro que sí. ¿Te causa incomodidad que te diga eso?

—Para nada —meditó por unos segundos mientras buscaba una respuesta, tras encontrarla, me miró de una forma distinta, con mayor seriedad—. Me siento feliz por ello. Temía no poder ser suficiente para ti, o que terminaras odiándome. No puedo creer que esté hablando contigo, es todo un sueño...

Detente, por favor, complicas las cosas...

Sentía la necesidad de interrumpirle y dejarle en claro que no era un sueño. En el fondo no dejaba de tener esos pensamientos cuyo origen desconocía. ¿Por qué no podía responder con tranquilidad sin preocuparme de eso? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Deberías simplemente ser tú mismo. Si quieres lograr algo y te preocupas demasiado por ello, aumentas la probabilidad de fracasar. Solamente plantéalo como una meta, no como un temor. Creo que algo así diría mi escritor preferido.

—Tal vez lo diría tu autor preferido, pero en este momento estás solamente tú... Es un pensamiento hermoso. Realmente te admiro, Tsutomu.

¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? ¡No quiero dudar de lo que siento en estos momentos!

Mi visión se tornó algo borrosa repentinamente, todo el lugar daba vueltas y no pude hacer más que llevar una mano a mi rostro para cubrirlo. Un fuerte zumbido me dejó aturdido, además de causarme una presión dolorosa a mi cabeza.

Duró unos segundos, el intento de inhalar y exhalar de forma consecutiva ayudó para regresar a la normalidad. No obstante, al retirar la zurda de mi rostro, encontré a Kishō bastante cerca con una mirada profunda y distinta a la habitual, como si tratase de descubrir lo que ocurría.

—¿Te sientes mal, Tsutomu?

Era una broma, ¿cierto? Podría tratarse de un rechazo hacia sus palabras, y él decidió asumir que tenía malestar. Vaya, no me sorprendía.

—Descuida, estaba pensando lo que dijiste, creo que te expresas con mucha dulzura.

—Huh...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que me mientes, Tsutomu.

No había escapatoria, ¿cómo podría convencerlo? Un minuto, ¿y si era sincero con él?

Dejé caer mis párpados por unos segundos. Al abrirlos, extendí mi mano derecha para llevarla hasta el uniforme ajeno y aferrarme a Kishō. Apliqué fuerza para atraerlo hacia mí con la suficiente rapidez que me permitiera robarle un ósculo en sus labios; acto que supuestamente duraría unos segundos y terminó extendiéndose.

Cuando me alejé, comenté al respecto simultáneamente que me levantaba de la silla.

—No te estaba mintiendo, así que dame un poco de espacio, es tu culpa que me sienta así.

¡Basta, basta, basta! Inoue Tsutomu, ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! ¡No te apresures sacando conclusiones sobre tus propios sentimientos!

Por desgracia, actué apresuradamente para que no se percatara del malestar, aunque dejé que ese enigmático sentimiento me guiara para decidir. 

—Tsutomu...

La dura realidad podría herirle, así que huí sin dar explicaciones. No podía dejar que me observara con el rostro ruborizado por completo. Nunca, eso sería terrible.

Solo no quería enfrentarlo, no parecía realidad que Kishō fuera detrás de mí y yo respondiera de esa forma...


	4. Capítulo 3

Una fragancia tranquilizadora comenzó a expandirse por toda la habitación, un dulce y reconfortante recuerdo se presentó ante mis ojos y me llenó de calidez por el ambiente familiar.

Como si su cabello estuviese compuesto de un material fino y único, lo tomaba entre mis dedos y le daba caricias para dejarlo liso, facilitando así el proceso de envolver un mechón con otro hasta entrelazarlos firmemente en repetidas ocasiones como un acto poético para darle afecto a Yui, mi hermana menor que disfrutaba de pedir que le hiciera un peinado precioso con su largo cabello, motivo por el que siempre llevaba conmigo algo para atarlo.

Había quedado listo, ella realmente lucía como la niña más hermosa del universo. Sin embargo, esa bella apariencia se transformó en otra persona, precisamente en un chico acosador cuyo rostro estaba por todos lados; no importaba si se trataba de avanzar unos metros o decenas de kilómetros, siempre lo hallaba.

La situación iba de mal en peor. La imagen que tenía de Kishō era cada vez más nítida y significaba una sola cosa: desde hace un rato no hacía más que estar bajo los efectos de Morfeo y no había notado que de forma inconsciente terminé peinándolo y hasta agregando un toque refinado con el listón que llevaba usualmente.

Para dejar en evidencia mi pésima suerte, la profesora avanzó en dirección a mi asiento con una mirada bastante seria, como si fuese a dar el discurso de su vida por haberme quedado dormido entre clases, y por usar el aula como si se tratara de un salón de belleza.

—Profesora, espere un minuto, por favor. —dijo Kishō mientras se ponía de pie y soltaba una ligera sonrisa— Me gusta lo que hizo Inoue, ¿podría dejarlo así? 

—Amerita un castigo, Takayama.

—Me gustaría ser castigado con él, yo no le pedí que se detuviera. 

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Nunca debió mencionar aquello, ¿y por qué se veía tan relajado si estaba retando a un docente de forma tan imprudente?

La respuesta llegó, ahí entendí que la palabra "sentido" no aplica para mi acosador y su entorno.

—Tienes razón, emanas una ternura incomparable, ¿podría fotografiarte?

La profesora usó un tono empalagoso al cuestionarlo, ¿de verdad había dicho eso? ¿Ella era la docente gruñona de siempre o seguía soñando? ¡¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa?!

_¡¿Por qué todos adoran a Kishō?!_

—Como guste, le agradezco que cambiara de opinión.

Kishō volvió a sentarse y se giró un poco para mirar mi expresión desorbitada, a la vez que clavaba sus pupilas y me hacía retomar la seriedad. Sentí algo extraño. Intentaba ignorar los motivos que me llevaron a sonreír de la nada, pero... _¿por qué pensé que solo debía mirarlo a él en ese momento?_

♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡

Estaba por volver a casa cuando el malestar regresó, sentí agitación de repente e intentaba respirar profundamente para neutralizar las irregularidades.

Kishō llegó por detrás y sujetó mi maletín sin previo aviso; lo cargó en mi lugar antes de comentar lo que más me temía.

—Me quedaré en tu casa esta noche, pedí permiso a mis padres y llevo conmigo mi pijama. 

—¿Y me preguntaste a mí?

—No, ya sabía que ibas a negármelo, te conozco. Además, estaba preocupado por ti.

—Está bien —respondí—, pero no estés acosándome siempre, a veces mi casa es el único lugar en el que se me permite escapar de ti.

—No te preocupes, puedes escapar siempre que quieras, Tsutomu. Aunque antes debes regalarme un beso como ayer.

Por todo lo que existe, ¡¿qué tenía en mi contra?! De saber que ese beso iba a traer consecuencias tan graves nunca lo hubiera dado a pesar de que delatara el malestar que arrastraba desde hace tres días y empeoraba cada vez más.

Acelerando el paso lo más que me fue posible, terminé llegando a la puerta de mi casa junto a Kishō. La extenuante caminata acabó con la poca energía que me restaba y terminé en un estado ligeramente peor del que tenía al salir de la escuela.

Ambos entramos a casa y dejamos los zapatos en el genkan. No me adentré en la casa, antes de ello logré percatarme de la presencia de alguien más, y no podía pensar en otra persona además de Yui, quien seguramente llegó a casa antes.

En buen momento, tenía que aprovecharlo.

—Yui, tengo que salir, ¿podrías quedarte con Kishō?

—¿Tienes que ir con Momoka-san?

—Sí, tengo que llegar temprano hoy.

—Ve, hermano. ¡Ten cuidado!

Bastó con su aprobación para dirigirme a mi habitación y encerrarme un par de minutos en lo que me cambiaba de ropa y alistaba en una mochila la vestimenta que necesitaba para el esperado encuentro. Ocupaba soportar el malestar un poco más.

♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡

La cena solía ser igual cada día con dos hermanos sentados uno frente al otro. Esa noche se convirtió en la excepción, ya que Kishō fue como un sustituto momentáneo, con una presencia enternecedora.

—¿Takayama-nii? —le llamó Yui— ¿Quién te peinó?

—Puedes decirme "Kishō". Tsutomu me hizo el peinado, ¿verdad que es lindo? ♡

—Sí, me hacía el mismo cuando yo era pequeña. ♡

—Ah, hablábamos del peinado...

El silencio inquietante apareció y dejó un sentimiento de incomodidad en ambos por lo que estaban hablando segundo atrás.

—Es extraño que mi hermano llegue a casa con alguien —enunció Yui con tristeza—, pensé que él no tenía amigos...

—¿Por qué?

—Tsutomu siempre está huyendo de la gente en cierto modo, intentando que no lo engañen. O al menos eso es lo que quiere que los demás vean. Es una buena persona que ha tenido muy mala suerte. Por eso me alegra que tenga un amigo como tú.

Tanto Kishō como Yui hicieron una pausa un poco larga para dedicarse sonrisas mutuas por compartir aquella alegría aunque fuese totalmente distinta.

Yui emanaba un aura esperanzadora y probablemente se debía a Kishō, esa luz que había llegado a mí sin previo aviso, arrastrando una ola de actitud positiva.

Kishō no tenía una explicación concreta, posiblemente su acoso llegaba a ser engorroso, y de todas formas lo continuaba sin dejar de preocuparse por mí, alguien tan simple pero con buenas intenciones. 

No podía dejar de tener sentimientos encontrados con él. Odiaba eso, ya que existía la probabilidad de que se terminara alejando, algo normal en los seres humanos. 

—Soy su amigo, pero pronto seré su novio, lo prometo.

Confesó a la vez que salían unos brillitos de su rostro alegre, aunque apa gado con el comentario de mi hermana menor.

—¡Genial! Aunque si quieres conquistarlo deberías acompañarlo a su trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? Tsutomu nunca me habló de eso, ¿tus padres están de acuerdo?

—Mis padres murieron hace tiempo, y nuestros padres adoptivos no se encuentran en casa, por eso él trabaja. Es muy terco así que no lo he hecho cambiar de parecer. Momoka-san lo invitó a trabajar con un buen sueldo.

—Espera un minuto, ¿sus padres adoptivos no se encuentran en casa? ¿No tendrían que estar bajo supervisión por si la familia en cuestión no los trata de forma adecuada?

—Es una situación un tanto complicada, Takayama-nii, creo que sería mejor si mi hermano te habla a detalle sobre ese tema.

—Bien, dame unos minutos, espero alcanzar a Tsutomu... Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que no se sentía bien, pero no sabía que se arriesgaría para ir al trabajo.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el genkan para colocarse los zapatos con la mayor velocidad posible; abrió la puerta y salió caminando en línea recta sin saber a dónde iba. De buenas a primeras había cometido un error al ir sin saber la dirección de mi trabajo pese a que tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarla.

Conforme aceleraba su caminar, comenzó a verme regresando con un paso lento. Fue sorprendente ver que estaba aproximándose, y que justo en ese momento regresara a mí todo ese cansancio que se acumuló más con el trabajo "pesado" de ese día.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba extendiendo una mano hacia Kishō, pidiéndole ayuda sin conocer el motivo en concreto, ya que dejé de percibir los sonidos y mi capacidad visual no daba para más; todo el lugar comenzaba a teñirse de un negro profundo en el que no existía más que confusión,

Había sufrido un desmayo, pero mi acosador estaba ahí, sujetándome entre sus brazos e impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

**Nota del autor:**

Holaaa. ;w; De verdad pido perdón por haber dejado abandonada la historia sin más. Finalmente he concluido con la planeación de la versión corregida, así que espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Me he concentrado en adelantar otros proyectos y seguir con las clases. A modo de disculpa estoy haciendo detallitos para la historia como lo son fichas para los personajes que se encuentran en mi página. No entiendo muy bien el funcionamiento de esta plataforma, así que no logré adjuntarlos. Espero que sean útiles para comprender un poco más de la personalidad de los protas y de algunos nenes que irán apareciendo. 

¡Agradezco que lean la historia! Sé que son pocas personas, pero me motiva a continuar. ♡

Aquí dejo el enlace: https://www.facebook.com/shijisatsu27

O pueden buscar la página como: Shi Jisatsu - 市 自殺 | @shijisatsu27


	5. Capítulo 4

Despertar de una siesta termina siendo un acto de gran comodidad para todo ser humano, sin embargo, no llega el mismo sentimiento de serenidad cuando frente a nosotros está una persona que nos inquieta en más de un sentido. Encontrar una ocasión en la que se me permita deshacerme de Kishō era lo más complicado del mundo, ya que había comenzado su acoso dentro de la escuela y terminó extendiéndolo a mi vida personal y laboral que prefería mantener oculta de los demás precisamente por esa clase de actos inquietantes como lo era el seguirme por "preocupación".

Más que una alegría divina, vislumbré mi peor pesadilla: un chico popular cuya fama se basaba en comentarios ajenos, destacando lo fabuloso que podía llegar a ser un hombre cuya extraña personalidad no exhibía un propósito exacto. En realidad, no tenía claro qué pasaba por su mente, en ese aspecto, era todo un misterio. 

Pensándolo bien, a todos les interesa aquello que es desconocido, por lo que tiene sentido que quieran acercarse para descubrir cualquier cosa que ocultara.

Decidí echar un vistazo por la ventana, observando el cielo nocturno en su máximo esplendor, como si fuese el momento indicado para crear una escena romántica, a excepción de que uno de nosotros continuaba dormido. 

Mis pensamiento seguían en desorden, ¿por qué pensé en una posible escena romántica con él?

Con total cuidado, me levanté de la cama y busqué una forma para ir a la cocina, en donde estaba un plato cubierto con plástico, detalle de Yui con una nota bastante adorable:

"¡Mejórate, hermano! Come algo para que repongas energías. Por cierto, duerme tranquilo con tu bello novio. ♡ "

—¿Debería matarte, hombre? —susurré.

¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia? Deposité toda mi confianza en Yui para que no pensara algo extraño, aunque olvidé darle una pequeña amenaza a Kishō sobre hablar de más, ¿qué dijo para que ella creyera eso?

Tomé asiento en una de las sillas. Comencé por descubrir los alimentos y agradecí por tener una oportunidad de consumirlos antes de tomar un cubierto para probar el primer bocado. Quedé maravillado, desde que mi acosador compartió de lo que lo que preparó para mí, no había consumido ninguna otra cosa que no fueran líquidos, por lo que me había dejado realmente débil desde hace cuatro días al realizar diversas actividades en el transcurso de las veinticuatro horas. Anhelaba pedir disculpas respecto a ese gran problema; no me molestaría asumir la responsabilidad y aceptar cada uno de los regaños que se me darían por el gran descuido de mi persona.

❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡ ❀ ♡

Al concluir de consumir la cena, me dirigí a lavar el plato para no dejar desordenado el lugar. Mientras eliminaba la suciedad de la superficie lisa, pensaba sobre la actitud que Kishō asumió repentinamente, comenzando con una carta bastante extraña, siguiendo con la preparación de comida y terminando en seguirlo a su casa e intentando descubrir en dónde trabajaba. 

Más que un simple interés, parecía que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era la privacidad. Yo requería de un poco de ella aunque no presentara tantas quejas como debería.

En ese punto, era posible que mi ansiedad por tener mi propio espacio desembocara en una tragedia. ¿Qué tan mal debo estar si quiero alejarlo al mismo tiempo que quiero estar junto a ese chico extrovertido? Me estaba dando cuenta de mis sentimientos, de mi perdición.

Quería comprobar si ese apego era real, por lo que terminé de asear y regresé a mi habitación para visitar al bello durmiente que se encontraba inmóvil en la cama, abrazando una almohada con bastante cariño. Por un instante deseé ser esa almohada, recibiendo todo ese amor sin importar los prejuicios ajenos; todo daría igual. Me imaginaba disfrutando aquella calidez.

_Si me atrevía a estar con él... ¿Lograríamos enfrentar cualquier situación?  
_

Necesitaba escapar de esos pensamientos por un momento, ¿todo eso había iniciado solo porque me ayudó a llegar a casa? Cuánta ridiculez . Giré mi rostro, entonces noté que seguía con el peinado que le hice en clases, ¿cómo soportó tener el cabello así por tanto tiempo?

Me acerqué y traté de no causarle molestias al desatar su cabello y recogerlo de forma sencilla para que durmiera con mayor tranquilidad. Fue ese el mayor error que pude cometer en la vida, ya que necesitaba estar a unos centímetros de su rostro para darme cuenta de era un ángel. 

Seguro se trataba de una gran confusión, y a la vez parecía algo tan sincero por los latidos que comenzaban a cambiar mientras seguía mirándolo. Quedé tan absorto que comencé a deslizar mi mano por su rostro, acariciando su cálida mejilla mientras descendía hasta sus labios. ¿Kishō era real? ¿Por qué yo tenía la fortuna de mirarlo dormir?

Tan pronto como lo había notado, estaba a unos centímetros, cerca de besarlo cuando abrió los ojos. No podía explicarlo, mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo por cuenta propia.

—¿Tsutomu? Me sorprende mucho que estés tan cerca, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Puedo acercarme si yo quiero! —de inmediato me alejé, repitiendo una y otra vez que no tenía nada entre manos.

—Sigue siendo algo impactante para mí, nunca imaginé que tomarías la iniciativa en nuestra relación, ¡ya imagino cuando estemos casados!

¿Estar casados? Un minuto, ¡¿por qué tenía planeado todo eso?! Ahora entendía el motivo de que la nota de Yui tuviera tales palabras.

—¡Ni siquiera tenemos una relación Kishō!

—Pero podríamos tenerla, ¿o no te gustaría?

Odiaba que preguntara las cosas tan directamente, ¿no tenía tacto para esos temas?

Lo más importante, ¿cómo responderle? Tal vez si hablaba sobre lo que sentía, intentaría convencerle, y si fingía que no tenía el mismo sentimiento... ¿sería peor? Su persistencia podía observarse a la distancia, seguro que daría lo mejor de sí para convencerme de no ser así.

Su inquietud se hizo evidente cuando siguió preguntando aunque no le había respondido su aparente broma.

—Tsutomu, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Me siento mejor, solo necesitaba descansar un rato. Perdona por causarte molestias. A Yui y a ti, seguro los preocupe, lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, Tsutomu, no tengo nada que perdonar.

Nunca antes habíamos tenido una conversación tan normal, ¿por qué era tan relajante dialogar con él sin sacar ese lado tsundere?

—Kishō, yo...

—¿Por qué no me hablaste sobre tu trabajo?

Perfecto, era lo que faltaba. Su comportamiento no ayudaba en lo absoluto, ahora tenía que responder con la verdad y sin rodeos.

—No creí que fuera muy importante. Al regresar de clases, un día me voy a trabajar y el otro lo tengo libre porque mis jefes son flexibles, aunque me pagan como si asistiera toda la semana. En ocasiones los encargados deben hacer otras actividades, así que se me presenta la oportunidad de descansar. No es algo tan pesado como crees.

—Es pesado si sigues siendo un estudiante con tareas y exámenes.

—El señor Qiang me permite hacer mis tareas allá. También puedo estudiar.

—¿Hay algo más que te preocupa? ¿Podría ser tu familia?

—No, está todo en orden, Kishō.

¿De dónde salió esa pregunta? Ese tema era diferente de lo usual, ¿acaso había charlado con Yui al respecto? 

Era verdad, pronto se acercaba el aniversario luctuoso de mis padres. Siempre que se acercaban esas fechas, comenzaba a preocuparme por muchos factores.

No obstante, Kishō me sorprendió cuando aceptó mi respuesta y asintió. Por primera vez no intentó llevarme la contraria. Mostraba una actitud más agradable de lo habitual. 

Rápidamente me dio un abrazo e hizo que regresara a la cama para recostarme un rato, parecía que antes escuchó mis pensamientos, ya que terminé siendo esa cómoda almohada entre sus brazos. Por primera vez opté por ahorrarme los quejidos, dejando que me cubriera con todo su amor.

—Bien, es hora de dormir, Tsutomu. Yo lavé tu uniforme mientras dormías, así que, retomemos el descanso, ¿sí?

—Está bien...

Era difícil de analizar, difícil de manejar, ¿estaba bien si me quedaba dormido mientras me abrazaba con tanta seguridad? 


End file.
